transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Blossoms
Memorial Square The city's tallest towers form a ring around the city's center, more like a hexagon than a square due to the intersection of three thoroughfares. These lofty, deep-seated towers, sturdy yet graceful, block out the view of the rest of the city and dominate the square with sheer height. In the darkness of night, the glittering crystals absorb the bright starlight and reflect them onto the dark, mirroring indigo steel, doubling the twinkling lights. Linked by a series of seemingly-delicate aerial walkways, the glinting towers form the base of what looks like a six-sided spiderweb touched by dew. The "strands" are of the same indigo steel/titanium alloy as the towers themselves, but the numerous, everpresent crystals give them a deceptively gossamer aspect. In the center of the square is a perfect, miniature copy of the original Crystal City sculpted from sparkling quartz crystal and lit from beneath. Contents: Misfire Ministry of Peace Abandoned Construction Project The Targetmaster, Misfire and his companion, Aimless are shifting through the Abandoned Construction Project looking for salvage. Blast Off flies by and notices them. Ah, just the mech he wanted to see! He lands, transforming, and even deigns to say, "Greetings", as he approaches. "We weren't steal...errr..." Misfire turns and grabs his chest in relief. "Oh heya, Blast Off! You scared me there..." Misfire relaxes and waves, "How are you doing?" Misfire nudges Aimless who looks up a waves, while edging behind Misfire's leg. Blast Off actually notices Aimless for once. He looks down, mildly puzzled. "How is your pet, Misfire? Did he ever get some of those...what was it he wanted again? Smokes?" He looks back up. "...I am functioning. How are you?" "I am not a Pe...wait, you have Smokes?" Aimless peers back around the leg and the winces as Misfire reaches down and musses with his armored head like a parent with a child. Misfire then smiles, "Aimless is well! Just functioning?" Misfire smiles even wider, "What can we do to raise you from functioning to happy?" Misfire shrugs, "Pretty good...kinda bored..." Blast Off nods, choosing to ignore Misfire's first question for now. "Then perhaps I can alleviate that boredom, at least slightly. I have someplace to show you... I thought that..." Blast Off pauses, as he does not usually go out of his way to make friendly overtures like this and isn't quite used to it as a result, "..that perhaps you might enjoy it. If too you're busy though, I quite understand." Dusting off, and slipping Aimless a few credits, "Run a long and have fun Aimless..." Aimless takes the credits and grumbles, "I guess I'll walk..." Aimless starts to wonder off, before Misfire turns towards Blast Off. "Never too busy...unless you know command is around or something..." Misfire smiles. "So, where are we going?" Misfire asks with earnest. Blast Off glances at Aimless as he wanders off, then quickly brings his attention back to the Targetmaster. "It's not too far.... Follow me, and find out!" He transforms and rockets into the sky. You move east to the Petrified Forest. Petrified Forest As far as the optic can see are rows and rows of spindly metal structures, each consisting of a set of four masts in a wedge-shaped pattern that protrudes from deep beneath Cybertron's surface. The upper half of each mast has a thick, tightly-rolled wrapping of thin, fragile metal of varying sizes and colors from tiny delicate blue ones to gigantic red ones that tower overhead, like skeletal robots the size of Guardians. There are several that have frozen in the open position, their colorful "petals" fully unfurled though in many places ripped. Under the cold glitter of the starlight, the forest takes on the appearance of a dense stand of dark, scraggy statues in various sizes. The structures have closed up, petals furled tightly and retracted close to the masts. From within, it is difficult to see more than gaunt, frozen silhouettes. Dull, faded Dis glows weakly overhead but provides little more light than the stars. Contents: Blossom Garden In the center of the Petrified Forest is a strange place. The 'dead' masts have been cleared away in a circle exactly one hundred yards wide. Deft precision has been used so that nothing of the masts themselves remains, and the 'remains' of them have been cut into fine circles and used to make a sort of curb or frame that goes around the edge of the circle to seperate it from the disorder outside. Within the circle, someone has covered the ground to the depth of a few feet with perfect white crystalline sand; reflecting the light of the twain suns of this starsystem with a brilliant gleam. Here and there, one finds silvery colored boulders that are surrounded themselves by an ochre colored moss. The center of the circle has been raised by about six feet with the sands that border it perfectly sloped. Someone has taken the time to give the sand a perfect texture of lines, around the rocks and with a checker-board style pattern on the top of of the raised area. One might notice that a sort of mat has been placed in the center of the 'dias' as though for someone to sit upon. Surrounding the garden are beautiful white mecha-blossoms; something unseen on Cybertron for many, many years. Lovingly tended and raised, they are silvery-pink in color and constantly shedding and re-growing their leaves -- causing the 'blossoms' to drift upon the wind throughout the garden and those that might be in it. This is a place of surprising tranquility. OOC: http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3186/2980323860_9908e3e9dc_b.jpg for one idea, only this garden is circular. The blossoms look like: http://hinamatsuri.files.wordpress.com/2007/04/dsc01249.jpg Misfire has arrived. Blast Off leads Misfire to the "Blossom Garden" inside the Petrified Forest and lands, transforming back to root mode. It is a place of beauty. As a "cultured mech", Blast Off could immediately appreciate the beauty of the structures here when he discovered them recently. He hopes Misfire will like it, too. The other mech seems to enjoy opera, perhaps something like this will be pleasing as well? Blinking, Misfire looks around, "Woooah..." Misfire peers around the Garden, "How did you find this place? I didn't think anything like this was left on Cybertron..." Misfire seems awestruck. "It is so...beautiful..." Blast Off is pleased to see Misfire's reaction. "I do perform patrol and reconnaissance functions, of course, and this came up on a sensor sweep when I was flying through the area recently. I'm not sure why it didn't show up before... perhaps one can only find it when one is positioned just above it? Also... I am usually much further up in space, so details like this are easier to miss." He looks around as the mech-blossoms drift by. "It is, is it not? I was surprised it existed, too. I..." Again, he's not quite used to talking about things like this..."Well, as you know, I appreciate the finer things in life. Art, culture, beauty. But... this is not something one can show just ANY Decepticon, as I'm sure you realize... However, I thought you might be someone who would appreciate it." He makes a small shrug, like it's really nothing. But he obviously doesn't really think it is. "Oh, primes no...most of the others would, destroy, or try and profit or worse..." Misfire looks longingly at the blossoms. "I..." Misfire continues to look, "I..." stares furthered. "I...I am honored..." Misfire stands there with his jaw slightly open, "It is so, perfect, Blast Off...I never seen anything like this before..." He looks at Blast Off, "Can you see this from space?" You say, "Indeed. I would prefer to keep this safe from those who would harm it." As Misfire goes on, Blast Off finds to his mild surprise that he is actually a little happier than he was before. Odd that another's happiness would rub off onto him.... he hasn't experienced THAT very much. Of course, the Combaticon's stand-offish nature probably doesn't help him there. "Yes! I can zoom in and see the basic structures there. But..." He looks around again. "It's not really the same as actually BEING here. Something like this is one of the few times I might prefer being on the ground, as opposed to being in outer space." He stands, feeling rather pleased with everything. Then remembers to ask Misfire, "So you won that Championship fight using the moves I taught you? You did quite well. Have you felt more confident since then?"" Pointing at a blossom in the back, "Look at that one Blast Off, it is so majestic..." Misfire lowers his finger before looking back at Blast Off smiling, "YEAH! It was pretty cool!" Misfire bobs his head, "I did like you said, I looked at the Target, focused on the Target, visualized hitting the target and BAM! I hit the target!" Misfire clasps his friends shoulder, "Just like you said, it was amazing...." Misfire stops and things, "Yeah! I have felt more confident!" Misfire looks around, "Is that what it is like, to be a winner like you?" Blast Off listens to his friend, and yes, that's what even he's beginning to think of Misfire as. An odd concept for him, for sure. He nods as Misfire describes aquiring his target. "I am very pleased the information was useful to you! I knew you could improve." Then Misfire calls him a winner, and he hesitates ever-so-briefly. The problem is, lately, he hasn't felt as much like one. Of course, he IS Blast Off, so self-doubt for him is still pretty confident compared to most other mechs, but even he's had some hard knocks lately. Blurr stabbing him into statis lock being a big one. And not even the only one. Blast Off looks into the distance. "I... am rather magnificent, no? Well, I enjoy the respect I get, the assignments I earn, and the satisfaction of seeing a job well done." He catches a blossom that floats by, his quick agility making it very easy. "I... would like to do more, however. I suppose... you are not the only one who seeks to improve himself." That's a big admission from the egotistical shuttleformer. Following Blast Off's lead, Misfire tries to grab a blossom, but failed again and again, then again...but Misfire finally grabs one as he turns towards Blast Off and smiles at his friend, "We can all improve on something...it is the way of the Universe, makes life worth living?" Misfire beams his smile as he lets go of the blossom before nodding, "You are pretty awesome Blast Off..." Misfire pauses, "What would you like to do Blast Off? If you could do anything?" Blast Off nods with approval when Misfire catches the blossom. "I...suppose that might be true." He then ponders a moment. "Perhaps become a mercenary again? I always enjoyed that work. Everything was new and different every place we visited and my skills always came in handy. Or..." He deliberates, thinking even further back, to a time before war, and combat, was always on his mind..."Perhaps even become an explorer again. That's what I started out as- charting maps, exploring new galaxies. I could be quite content doing that again." He thinks: as long as I had some company out there... but he doesn't add that verbally. "And what about you, Misfire? What would you do?" "Being a Mercenary sounds hard, but and Explorer...now that has a noble ring to it." Misfire smiles at his friend, "I think I would have really liked Blast Off the explorer." Misfire then looks away and then shrugs as he stares back into the Garden, "What would I do?" Misfire shrugs again. "Dunno. Only thing I was good at before the war, was manual labor. I did like working...it was." Misfire smiles, "Honest." He then looks at Blast Off, "Think you could use a hand if you ever become an explorer again?" Blast Off chuckles. "I think that would be nice. You and your pet, me, perhaps the other Combaticons if they cared to come.... I could take you all to places that would amaze you. And some that would even amaze me. There are grand things out there." He then looks around them. "Fortunately, there are some, perhaps smaller, yet still grand things here, too. ...It helps when we are stuck here, to remember that." He then awkwardly holds his hand up to his helmet briefly before saying, "Also.... I meant to say thank you for coming to see me in the medbay that last...time. You said something that I have been trying to keep in mind. ...About not TRYING quite so hard, when I want something, and simply letting it come to me ...naturally." With that, he stretches out his hand as a blossom drifts by- and it slowly floats right into his palm. "I... found that useful, Misfire. I will let you know if it eventually works out for me." Looking like a kid in a candy story, "Really? Blast Off? I would make sure that Aimless would behave..." Looking around, Misfire chuckles, "The universe is filled with many wonderful things, both big and small." He smiles again at Blast Off as he tilts his head, "That is what friends of Blast Off, to help each other...I am glad my words helped and provided you some comfort." Misfire lowers his voice, "I hope that it works out for you Blast Off. I really, really do." Misfire nods firmly. You say, "I know you would keep an eye on Aimless, Misfire. And it would be..." most mechs might say "fun", but it is not a word very familiar to the shuttle, so he chooses, "...interesting to go on such a mission of exploration." Blast Off listens to the rest and appreciates the sentiment. Again, it's not very familiar to have someone say things like that to him, but he finds it pleases him. It IS actually.... comforting. "Thank you." He turns to look at the garden again, admiring the smooth raked sand and silvery boulders. "And... if there is anything I can help you with, just, uh, let me know. Such as that further marksmechship training we talked about. Just..." He looks around. "... we won't do it here, obviously."" Turning from his friend as his friend looks back into the garden, Misfire follows suit, "Never fighting here..." Misfire agrees, "More lessons, on anything would be nice..." Misfire offers, looking at the patterns closely, Misfire pauses before speaking again, "Who do you think did all of this? I wonder, if they can still see it..." Blast Off considers, tilting his head. "I... am not quite sure. It MUST have been Cybertronian in origin, but... so much of our history has been lost in the mists of time. Even what we THINK we remember seems questionable at times, given how long our race has lived... and of course, different factions have different accounts of the same events in history. If you listened to the Autofools go on about certain things, you'd think they were some kind of innocents and WE were the "bad guys"." He makes an annoyed huff. Staring at the patterns in the sand, Misfire sighs, "Too much of our history is gone..." He shakes his head, before looking at Blast Off, "Want to hear something wild? I went drinking with this Seeker once, SWORE to me that there is a giant tree in the middle of this planet. A tree?" Misfire laughs, "Poor mech, cause he blew a fuse or something." He shakes his head and looks uncomfortable when Blast Off mentions that they could be the 'bad guys'. "A human once told me, we are the bad guys...Aimless says it too..." Misfire looks at Blast Off, "We, aren't are we?" Blast Off chuckles again. "Yes, that certainly sounds rather outlandish to me.... But I've seen stranger things, mind you." Blast Off looks off towards the blossoms after Misfire's last question. He tilts his head and shrugs slightly. "I think it's that little matter of perspective again. I suppose to a human we might BE. We came to their planet and tried to take their resources. But according to what little I know of their own history, they have been doing the same thing to each other for thousands of their years. They just complain when someone comes and does it to THEM." He shakes his head. "Meanwhile, we have our own needs. As you know, our planet has struggled with a lack of resources. Should we, the strong, just sit back and die so that the weak can continue to live their own selfish, infighting, feeble ways? Of course, the Autofools seem to think so. I disagree. I don't consider myself "bad", but I will do whatever I need to do to survive. Including pushing aside those weaker than I, so that I (and those I care about, and the causes I care about) may live. I suppose I believe in survival of the fittest. In making a stand for the survival of me and my race. It's why, ultimately, I am a Decepticon, not an Autobot." Enthralled with Blast OFf's answer, Misfire nods to his friend, "Yeah, survival of the fittest. We have to survive." Misfire nods, "Thank you for bringing me here, Blast Off...but I am scheduled to go on patrol and well, I can't be late....AGAIN." He smiles at his friend, "Maybe we can come back here again?" With a nod, Misfire runs and takes off, flying off to Serve his Empire!